Azaz
Azaz is a major character in the SFU. He is an original character by MarioFan2009. Appearance Azaz is a block like figure with grey skin and is wearing a gold coat, has goggles, and green hair! Overview Spoilers Azaz debuted in The Big War Where he helped the others stop The Big Bad General! He returned in The Silly Three! where he AsphaltianOof, and Buckaroo decided to play a prank on Sunny Funny only to be kicked out of the house! He made a short appearance in The Unruly Flower where he Buckaroo and AsphaltianOof chased after Heart Head and Badman. He returned in My Favourite Rabbit where he Sunny, AsphaltianOof, and Buckaroo were having a picnic only to be bothered by Boko. He made a minor cameo in The Flight To Canada!. He has appeared in Transport Heist where he causes mischief in the house to Sunny Funny's paintings and later get himself, Buckaroo and AsphaltianOof kicked out of the house again. It was later revealed he has been robbing banks in Roblox for income and has never ever been caught. He uses his stolen money to help himself, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo to get some food. He appeared in the final chapter of The Election! where he helped the others get back the city from I.M Meen's plans. Azaz has made many appearances in short stories. In Blood Money, he was kidnapped by Wild Card to tell him info about Buckaroo. He is set to have a major role in "Into the Multiverse!" where his true nature will be revealed. Relationships AsphaltianOof He has been good friends with him ever since. They know each other well and get along together a lot. Buckaroo Buckaroo and him are good friends and have gotten along very well ever since The Silly Three!. The two have been goofy balls and causing havoc in Sunny's house which has caused them along with AsphaltianOof to get kicked out of the house twice. Sunny Funny Thought he actually likes her, she has been known to be very angered at his actions. She does care for him and his two friends but she lost it and kicked them out for their behaviour. Zero Suit Samus Azaz and her do have a good relationship with each other as she helped out in the Great War that has happened in The Big War. Pearl He does have a good relationship with her as she was able to notify him of the danger in Pensacola. Zulzo Him and Zulzo don't have much in a relationship but they have been known to be good friends with each other. Skulldozer Skulldozer is one of Az's creations! He has gotten along with the robot and he has helped in with the Great War. Bugs Bunny Him and Bugs Bunny don't have much in a relationship. However, Azaz is fairly fond of him. Boko Though he does not know him much, he also does not like him after the events of My Favourite Rabbit. The Big Bad General He is not fond of him because he has been attempting to destroy Pensacola for 10 years. Heart Head He likely does not like him because he interrupted the TV by breaking through the roof in The Unruly Flower. Badman He also does not like him after the events of The Unruly Flower. Trivia * Azaz is actually MarioFan2009's Roblox avatar. * He seems to know much about MarioFan2009 as evidenced in The Big War. Category:SFU Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males